Well, Aren't You Cute?
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A very very strange one shot inspired by something VanquishLithium said in Skype. X3 No, that's all the summary you get.


_**Well, Aren't You Cute?**_

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

"Police Girl."

Seras Victoria jumped, startled, bleary eyes scanning her formerly empty bedroom and finding her Sire lounging on her bed. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes with her palms, straightening up from her slumped posture over her simple table. "Master?"

He tipped his head down and peered at her over the rims of his glasses, a disapproving light in his crimson gaze, "You leave yourself far too open for ambush, Police Girl." He scolded, going so far as to wag his finger from side to side, as though lecturing a child. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, mumbling an excuse under her breath along the lines of _'but this is the manor…'_ To which her Master ignored and proved his point by lobbing her pillow at her, and the distracted fledgling failed to notice the incoming projectile, and squawked in surprise when it hit the back of her head. "Master! You're mean."

"Police Girl!" He mocked her, taking on a high pitch squeak, "You're clumsy."

Seras growled, and picked the pillow up off the floor, putting it on the table, and plopped her face into the cushiony mass. Master was being mean again, and she was tired.

Silence fell for a few minutes until she heard the rustling of the sheets and the gentle creak of the mattress as her Master got off her bed, and the hair on the back of her neck prickled to attention as – instead of leaving – he began to walk a wide circle around her prone position at her table. A chill rolled down her spine, but she pretended to ignore him until she couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, but she _knew_ he was still there.

"Police Girl," he purred, directly into her ear, and she jumped again, jerking upright and nearly bashing her Master in the face with the back of her head, "why don't you drink the blood?" He dangled a medical pack in front of her, a shark grin on his face, and his eyes shrouded by his tinted glasses.

"I… I'm not hungry.' She mumbled, ducking her head and looking away from the simultaneously enticing and sickening sight of the clear plastic container full of life giving nectar.

"Don't lie to me, Seras. I am your Master, and I will not tolerate deception." He growled, and yanked her upright by the back of her neck, she squeaked, and stiffened in shock, only to squeak again as he sat down in her chair and pulled her onto his lap, the hand at her nape dropping to clamp around her waist possessively. "Master!"

His face pressed against the side of her neck, "Master, master, master." He mocked, "You're beginning to sound like a broken record, Police Girl. Drink the blood."

She shivered, and squirmed, trying to escape the feel of his lips against her skin. Her lips parted to repeat the word 'master' pleadingly, but was halted when the blood pack was pressed to her open mouth, and she froze.

"Perhaps…" Her Master purred, and she trembled in his lap, "you need some motivation, fledgling."

She voiced a questioning sound low in her throat, afraid to open or close her mouth further in case her Master had a way to pour the blood down her throat regardless of her wishes. And she didn't want it! … Didn't she? Sitting there, trapped against her Sire's body, breathing, and practically _tasting_ the blood smell only half hidden by its wrapping, she wasn't quite so sure anymore. Unbeknownst to the Police Girl, her blue eyes gained a tinge of red at the edges.

"Yes," he murmured, and again she trembled, "motivation." Her shoulders tensed, arching up in a vain attempt to push the predator back from the sensitive flesh of her neck, but he was stronger than her. The hand on her hip began to move upwards, and she jerked upright – or tried to, she was stuck! – and struggled mightily against the shadow bonds holding her arms and legs captive. _'Master!'_

He hummed his amusement, and his lips pressed firmly to the racing pulse point in her vulnerable throat, and that gloved hand reached her breasts, and she gasped in surprise before her jaw clamped shut. That proved to be her undoing.

The other hand holding the blood pack to her mouth had taken advantage of the wider opening to press the plastic to her teeth, and it was all her doing when her fangs ripped through the slick material as easily as a hot knife through butter.

Her entire body went taut as a wire, and her jaw clenched tighter, only ripping the thin coating wider. Blood, cold, stale, but still rich with lingering flavor poured down her throat in a delicious waterfall of ecstasy. Pennies, the impression of indulgence, and _greed_… She moaned, trembling as her senses exploded around her. She felt as though the universe were exploding behind her eyes, and was both relieved and disappointed when the bag ran dry. She slumped against her Master – whose hands returned to her hips – panting for air she didn't truly need as her red glazed eyes stared at the stonework walls making up her underground room.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" He crooned into her ear, and all she could do was shiver in response.

"Good, then we won't have to repeat this lesson again." He stood abruptly and she tumbled from his lap to a heap to the unforgiving chill of her floor. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, and by the time she had craned her head up to shout at him, he was gone.

"Master! You're mean!"

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras Victoria just could not figure out her Master. One minute he'd be – she hesitated to say flirting, but what else was there to call it? - "playing" with her, and the next he'd drop her like last year's fashion to swan off and do whatever it is centuries old psychopaths did. And don't get her started on mission etiquette!

"Ugh, he's so confusing." She groaned as she flopped herself onto the plush couch in front of Sir Integra's flat screen tv. It was time for some good old fashioned movie marathon therapy!

"Who is, Mignonette?" A charming voice purred from behind her, and she barely refrained from jumping in surprise as Pip Bernadotte vaulted over the couch and made a grab for the remote. _Oh no he doesn't._

Taking full advantage of her vampire reflexes, the fledgling snatched the black rectangle up first and stuck her tongue out mockingly at the red headed Frenchman. "Master, of course, who else?"

"Ahh… So, what are we watching, ma cher?"

Seras made a face at him and his continued use of 'pet names' rather than her given one. It was nearly impossible to get anyone to call her Seras around here! Only Sir Integra did, and Walter called her Miss Victoria… Pulling herself from her wandering thoughts, she shrugged and pressed the power button, "Dunno. Movie marathon."

It took a bit to find a channel with an appropriately enticing movie – which turned out to be Dracula, much to Pip's mockery of the Draculina – and she couldn't help but giggle at the _terrible_ depiction of her Master. Yes, she knew, of course she knew, Alucard was Dracula spelled backwards for goodness sake! Not that she necessarily believed anything the movies or books told her, but her Master was _here_ after all, so there had to be a grain of truth in them somewhere…

"Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!" Seras nearly jumped out of her skin when her Master's voice echoed the actor on screen, and he laughed mockingly at her startled reaction as he dropped himself onto the side of the couch opposite the mercenary. "How amusing." He murmured, reclining against the cushions with one leg thrown up over the other, his foot nearly brushing Seras' knee. His fledgling squirmed, and shot a side long glance at Pip to see the captain scowling at the red clad menace before turning his attention back to the movie with a stiff air about him that made the Draculina uncomfortable.

Caught between a rock and a hard place… Her cheeks flushed mildly as her mind wandered, and she jumped as her Master's foot nudged her knee. _**'Aren't you watching the movie, Police Girl?'**_

Fidgeting in her seat, she looked obediently up at the screen, no longer quite as interested. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to bolt and hide in the library, or skulk about in Sir Integra's study. Her Master's booted foot slid out to rest on her knees blatantly, caging her in and she frowned at it, tempted to shove it off her lap and run, but a glance at Alucard's face made her freeze. He was _daring_ her to try, and she didn't quite have the courage to do it where Pip would see his retaliation. He smirked knowingly at her and continued to mirror "his" words on screen, and she shivered.

The remainder of the movie passed in an uncomfortable blur as Pip sulked and Alucard took delight in ruining their night. As soon as the end credits rolled, she shoved his foot off her legs and bolted for the door, saying something about 'needing to talk to Sir' as she vanished in a blonde blur down the hallway.

Alucard shot Pip a smug look as he faded from view, and the disgruntled Frenchman turned off the big screen tv, deciding to go out on the town for a drink with his men to soothe his battered pride.

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

Seras Victoria,,, was dreaming. Oh god she hoped she was dreaming…

_Alucard was gone, she didn't know where, and left her alone as Integra's protector in his absence. She tried, she drank the blood, she was __**strong**__, but…_

"_Sir!" Seras screamed from across the bridge as she was held by faceless figures, watching with horror as the limo rolled and hit the railing. For one terrifying second it hung there in mid air, and then it dropped. "NO!" Freeing herself by force – blood painted the air behind her – the Draculina dove off the edge of the bridge after her human master, shadows swirling around her like bloody wings. "INTEGRA!"_

_The car hit first, sending up a geyser of water that burned her skin, but she was desperate to save the woman, her best friend, the only tie she had left to her Master. She could see the windshield – already damaged – buckle inward and the river poured into the vehicle as it sank. Sir was already unconscious and Seras knew that the woman didn't have much time left._

_Baring her teeth in a snarl, she wrapped the shadows around herself in a protective cocoon and dived headfirst into the liquid that may as well have been acid to her. It burned, oh god it burned so bad!_

_She was almost there, __**almost**__..! Her hand shot out and grasped the edge of the windshield frame, when it happened. She couldn't move! __**NO! Nonononononono..!**_

_She screamed at herself internally to __**move**__, to save Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, to do anything! But she couldn't, she was frozen in place, watching as the last friend she had died before her eyes. _

_She was cold, so cold…_

_But even if she inhaled the poisonous waters into her lungs, she wouldn't die. She hung there, suspended, as the weight of the limo dragged her down, down, down…_

_Down into the dark._

_Her only company the corpse of the woman she loved like a sister._

"MASTER!" Seras screamed as she bolted upright, nearly busting her head open on the lid of her coffin. Blood tears ran down her cheeks in a river as she flung the lid up and ran – stumbled, really – down the underground halls until she came to the imposing door of Alucard's chambers. She pushed it open, and threw herself down the stairs, sobbing hysterically. The red clad figure was sleeping on his throne – it was daytime, after all – but woke with a start as his Childe tackled him, nearly tipping the massive chair over with the force of the impact.

"Police Girl?" He grunted questioningly, long arms wrapping securely around the shaking shoulders of the distraught blonde. She couldn't speak through her tears, shaking her head from side to side in denial as she clung to the man and cried like a child.

She felt his powers nudge her mind, and allowed it, helpless in the after effects of her nightmare – or would it be daymare? – slumping against him gratefully as he voiced a sound of understanding and petted her hair.

"Just a dream, Police Girl." He murmured, gloved fingers running through her mussed blonde locks and grazing her scalp. She felt safe here, on her Master's lap, and despite the faint tinge of embarrassment, the relief far outweighed the emotion, and she let out a shuddering breath as her tears dried up.

The thumb of his free hand caressed her cheek, and she cracked an eye open to see him lick the blood from the cloth, repeating the gesture with her other cheek and sufficiently cleaning her face of the crimson trails. The red tears on his shirt were gone, and she sniffled a bit before curling around the man and locking her arms around his chest and back. Exhausted, she rested her forehead against his shoulder and drifted into an uneasy sleep, waking at any sound.

Three hours later, the Master vampire and his fledgling were greeted by the arrival of Walter bearing a bucket of chilled blood packs, and the aged butler's brows rose in surprise at the sight of the comatose blonde using her Master as a giant teddy bear.

The two men shared a glance full of unspoken meaning and the Angel of Death nodded before setting the blood down and quitting the room on silent feet. He'd give them another hour or so before the night's scheduled mission briefing.


End file.
